She has always loved me
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: She is the one to change my mood, she is the one to hold me. It's her I needed all this time, it's her I always wanted. [SasuSaku][oneshot][poemfic]


**Just what am I doing with that? Checking my skills on writting poems in english. So, after re-reading a Shaman King fanfic named "My Sleeping Beauty" (By Keitorin Asthore), I got inspired and wanted to write a poem too. **

**Furthermore, I've just finished re-reading the most WONDERFUL SasuSaku fanfic in here, Frozen by Salieri, those were the thoughts that came in my mind. It's Sasuke's and Sakura's thoughts for each other. It may make no sense just as it is, but if you read that fic, Frozen, you'll definitely understand what I put down here.**

**Sasuke's thoughts are with italics, Sakura's with the regular letters.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

_Here she lays on the ground, broken, beaten, hurt and cold._

_Her hair angelic fall around, her face is pale, her soul is sold._

_I look her straight into her eyes, the eyes that now are closed_

_What did I do to her?_

_-- -- --_

_She sits there by my window, she sits there on my bed_

_The moonlight forms her shadow, the moonlight hides my face_

_I see her eyes filled with tears, I see her head lean low_

_I see her thoughts curved on her face; I see I've lost her, how?_

He was the one I always loved, the one I'd cherish most.

Seeing him fight everyday was what most I longed for

And then one night, it happened that I fought once too

Was I that weak, to fall and need the one to save me, you?

-- -- --

My eyes were tightly shut, I held back all the tears

My mind was falling just right back, back when I met the fear.

I learned what loneliness feels like, I learned that in your eyes

I always miss your loveless smile, the way your lips would curl

When you unconciously would form a smirk, so not to out your smile

_Today I've felt a bit alone, I wanted to walk out_

_Today I've left what I call home, today I've left her back_

_I just needed some time alone, I just wanted to think_

_And when I walked out of my home and shut the door closed hard_

_I knew I've placed a keyhole on my heart_

_-- -- --_

_She is the one who holds the key, she is the one to unlock it_

_She is the one to change my mood, she is the one to hold me_

_It's her I needed all this time, it's her I've always wanted_

_And when, supressed, my feelings blew out free_

_I held a hope inside my heart_

When I woke up today he was already far too gone

When I woke up today his side on bed was cold

It made me think of him, it made me want to scream

To free the feelings I supressed for nearly three years now

-- -- --

I took my sight off of his side, I couldn't see the space

I couldn't face the emptiness, I wouldn't bear the pain

It made me wnt him even more, it made me love him more

It made me love that cold, hurt boy, the eyes that dark shone sore

_I was just thinking only of her, my angel that I shoved her_

_I was just thinking of the pain I, only I caused her_

I want to cry for him right now, I want to morn his fate

I want to cry for my poor boy who turned to be a man in just one night

_Not even once I've touched her skin, not even once I've felt her_

_I've only watched from far her grace, I've only been spectator_

_How could she want me all along, and wait me when I left her?_

_What kind of love was that she held inside, that helped her heart not breaking?_

_-- -- --_

_How can I ever lay my eyes, how can I ever thank her?_

_For being the one to wait for me, for all she's been through for me_

_What thing could possibly a man like me do for an angel girl?_

I've held his hand so many times, I've been with him in almost all

He's been through hell alone, I tried to achieve my goal

To be more strong just for his heart, to find me when he's back

I knew my heart was fool enough to hold my love

-- -- --

Why did he never laid an eye, why did he not a finger?

Why did he always pulled away, why did he always left?

And even after what I;ve done, he still shoves me away

_I don't know what to tell to her, I don't know how to act_

_I only know my heart needs love, I only know I need her_

_I've only been a demon boy, I've only caused her pain_

My love was all I offered him, my love to take and hold it

My love to own as his, my love to ease his pain

I never cared they were afraid of him, and neither will do now

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Hm...I don't really know what I feel about this. I feel strange. Dunno. I was thinking that it fits more couples than SasuSaku. If you know the story, then it fits Manji-Rin, and even more Kagehisa-Makie from "_blade of the immortal", _** **maybe even Ken-Miyako from "Digimon"...And other Naruto couples, I think it fits Gaara-Matsuri. Well, yes, that's with who I like Gaara. It may also fit NejiTen, I don't know. **

**I hope you liked.**


End file.
